


番外(r，慎)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: 莲从抽屉里拿出了他的车钥匙，扔给祥生，"明天我下班的时候，开我的车来接我，我记得你明天没有案子要接吧，所以，不要迟到哦"莲单手撑着下巴，从头到尾打量了一遍祥生，嘴里还念念有词。"看来明天要稍微准备一下了……""哎？就……那么简单？" 祥生有些不敢相信。"嗯，别迟到~"
Relationships: rensei
Kudos: 5





	番外(r，慎)

**Author's Note:**

> 莲从抽屉里拿出了他的车钥匙，扔给祥生，  
> "明天我下班的时候，开我的车来接我，我记得你明天没有案子要接吧，所以，不要迟到哦"  
> 莲单手撑着下巴，从头到尾打量了一遍祥生，嘴里还念念有词。"看来明天要稍微准备一下了……"  
> "哎？就……那么简单？" 祥生有些不敢相信。  
> "嗯，别迟到~"

第二天，祥生就开车过来，停在学校门外等着。看着放学蜂拥而出的人流，一直到没人，都没有见到莲的身影。祥生有些着急的看了看表。

"怎么那么慢呢"  
"久~等~了~" 莲突然探头进来。  
"哇，吓我一跳，怎么没看到你啊？…哎？你干嘛"  
"坐副驾驶上，我来开车。" 莲把祥生挤到了一边，坐上来，手里还拿着一个盒子。接着就把车开到了学校的后山，那里绿植很茂密，平时就人烟稀少。  
"来这种地方？约会？"祥生撑着头，调皮的笑着，还没有意识到事情的严重性。  
"是啊，不过你先把这个换上。" 莲把盒子丢给了祥生。  
"这是什……哎？？这不是学生制服吗，还是jk的？你要我穿？？穿女装？？"  
"嗯~对啊~" 莲又是那副游刃有余的坏笑模样。"我一直觉得你跟学生制服很般配啊~"  
"啊啊啊！你这是什么变态癖好啊！！色情教师！" 祥生的手已经快要放在莲的脖子上想掐死他了。  
"哎~是某人说要补偿的啊。" 莲戳了一下祥生的额头 "为了补偿昨晚我被打断的兴致，今天就玩点不一样的罗~你不会要反悔吧……哎就知道会这样，那我们就回去，继续过我们的平凡生活。" 莲故意的重重叹了口气，做出就要启动油门的姿势。  
"谁说我玩不起了！" 祥生看到莲做出这样无奈的样子，就有股子闷气直升上来，总是不想输给他，在各种方面。  
"噗, 我很期待哦" 祥生气鼓鼓的样子，让莲觉得愈发可爱。

"ok了没有啊"  
"还没！你敢回头就看不到明天的太阳！" 祥生在后排被迫营业般的穿制服。  
反正等一下都是脱掉的，莲心里想。

"可…可以了…啧，不许笑啊！我为什么给你这种承诺啊，我竟然忘记了你现在是抖s性格……" 祥生从后排走了下来，拉开前排的车门。  
"……" 莲本来还想嘲笑捉弄一下他，但是没想到这身衣服和他如此相称。 上身的水手服领子有些敞开，露出了线条柔和蜿蜒的锁骨。因呼吸而颤动的胸部，带着胸前的蝴蝶领结也起起伏伏的轻轻飞舞，布料透质，隐隐约约能看到平坦的胸部上两边可爱的红点。高挑的双腿穿着丝质白色长筒袜，衬的双腿更加纤细迷人。格子百褶裙被风吹的时不时轻轻摆动，裙边与白袜的距离恰好，露出白皙的绝对领域，让人浮想连篇。加上穿裙子的不自在感和羞耻，祥生的脸颊都浮上了红晕，手不知该往哪放，揪着衣角，笨拙的样子，诱人又可爱。

"干…干嘛……很奇怪吗？都说了……不许笑…哎哎？！" 祥生一下子被莲拉上了车，  
"没想到你这么适合~" 莲环过祥生的腰际一下子就把他抱了过来，让他面对自己跨坐在大腿上，手揉捏着祥生露出来的绝对领域，膝盖轻轻顶弄臀部的软肉 "这样很可爱哦~小律师~"  
"你的癖好还真是变态哎！"  
"~本来我是没有的哦，是你让我忍不住。"  
"你这种受害者有罪论听了只能让我想把你踹下去。"  
"要说受害也是我好吗？无缘无故被你砸成这样…呃！"  
祥生突然捏起莲的下颚，用力的把他们的嘴唇狠撞在一起，甚至唇瓣都被牙齿磕的有些撕疼，舌头在莲的口腔里胡乱搅动着，想让他措手不及。莲调整了一下自己的呼吸，伸手扣紧祥生的头部稍微平缓一下他侵略般的节奏，又捏了一把敏感的下腰线。祥生被这一阵刺激弄的松懈了动作，莲马上反过来深入祥生的口腔，挑逗他的舌肉。

腰部被握着，臀部又被莲的膝盖揉搓，蕾丝内裤磨的发痒，被控制的身体部分太多，祥生的节奏还是被打乱了。但是情欲从这个舒适的吻和身体被摩擦的部位渐渐被挑起，衣服布料的摩擦又加深了对自己身着女装的认知，感到十分羞耻，身体浮上了些许粉红的颜色，腿和腰都开始脱力，差点就要瘫在眼前人的身上了。  
祥生不甘心就这样简单的沦陷，趁着理智尚存，对着莲嘴角的唇狠咬下去。莲一阵吃痛，把舌头从祥生的口腔里收了回来。舔了一下被咬的地方。  
"嘶……太用力了！"  
"活该！……啊……"  
"这里明明就很有感觉了啊~" 莲隔着衣服弹了一下已经有些挺立的乳尖，祥生就被突然袭来的快感刺激的发出了一声喘息。  
祥生红着脸想要推开莲站起来，却被他抓住了手腕压倒在副驾驶上。

"哎？！等一下！你不会真的要在这里！…这里可是学校的后山！" 在户外啊！  
"…既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底咯(不是)，这次就叫做 ‘不良教师与傲娇生徒的不伦密事‘ 你觉得怎么样~~"  
“哈？什么变态的名字啊，不对! 你还取名字？脑子被驴踢了啊？”  
“哎~？你觉得不好吗，真可惜啊，从学生那里收来的书上看到的说，我还觉得挺不错。”  
“不错个p，不要把我当成你变态癖好的试验品啊!…放……放手！…放…哎？！！……放开！” 祥生挣扎的时候，被莲禁锢的双手不知什么时候被绑住了，固定在座椅上。  
莲跨在祥生身上，欣赏着。因为激烈的挣扎，祥生上身的水手服被扯开了几个扣子，凌乱的搭在他的身上，平坦紧致的小腹和一部分胸部露了出来。百褶短裙的裙边被掀起到大腿根部，隐约能看到白色蕾丝内裤的网边。祥生涨红了脸，瞪着莲，但这样反倒更撩人色情了起来。  
“一幅要被侵犯的样子~真色气啊。”  
“……闭嘴啊，都是被你害的，变态教师！！” 

然而祥生挣扎无果后，还是放弃了。

“…要…要做就快点做…” 祥生把头转过一边，埋在了手臂里。  
“哼~明明身体都有反应了，还是不愿承认啊，还在跟我怄气呢？因为事先没告诉你今天的打算…”  
“你到底做不做了！” 祥生抬起已经有些湿润的眼眸狠盯着莲，脸上却又是藏不住的委屈。  
“是是是……不过，谁让我就是喜欢你这种不服输的劲呢。”  
“就算你这么说，也没…唔……” 祥生的嘴唇突然被覆上了一层温润，是莲的嘴唇贴了上来。祥生这次没有再抗拒，顺应了这个吻。两人唇齿相依，交换口中的津液。

“…哈啊，这个吻很舒服嘛，这里已经有反应了哦~” 莲有一下没一下的骚刮着已经挺立起来的乳首，“想让我触碰这里吗？”  
这样的撩刮，让本就敏感的胸部变的很痒，但是双手被绑着，没有办法阻止痒感，祥生把身体偏到一边，躲开莲刮弄的手。  
莲见状，轻声一笑，转而扶在祥生耳边吐着热气。  
“…用手~还是嘴~~”  
“………用嘴…” 祥生埋在手臂里的脑袋发出一声闷闷的回应。  
“…呵呵…偶尔像这样坦诚一点，我会更喜欢~”  
莲扯开祥生已经凌乱不堪的水手服，叼住暴露出来的乳头。跟以往的轻柔有些不同，莲这次还配合上了牙齿，在齿间磨动甚至轻咬突出来的乳尖，而且唇舌之间交替舔吸的频率十分快，不停的发出滋滋吮吸声。  
胸部被这样激烈挑弄的，都有些涨疼。祥生感觉他就像饥饿的婴儿，急切的想要从母亲身上汲取乳汁一样，竟觉得有些惹人怜爱……但是转而又被自己这样的想法吓了一跳，默默的想一定是穿了女装害的……

“… 唔…停一下…太急了…” 实在是忍不住这样的酸胀，祥生还是想尝试阻止莲，但是莲并没有停下来的意思，就算把身体躲开，还是会被追上去继续刚才的事。  
“我可……停不下来哦…唔嗯…你以为…我们是多久没做了……”  
“………没有…很久啊……”

莲听到祥生的回答，停了下来，伸手捏住祥生的下颚，把他埋着的头转过来正视自己。  
看到莲似笑非笑的无奈表情，祥生脑子发懵了。  
“我问你，你还记得上次是什么时候了吗？”  
“…一……一个月…前？”  
“是一个月加二十天…不要问我记得为什么那么清楚”  
你怎么知道我想什么，祥生心里吐槽。  
“正常的伴侣，一周少于三次都不对劲了，每次我抱着你，你都说你想睡了，我还以为你是太累，啧，结果你竟然不在乎，还是找借口不想和我做？”  
“…我…我没有…找借口…” 祥生轻声嘟囔着，显的很没有底气。  
“是因为takumi对吧”  
“…嗯？！…你为什么会…”  
“果然啊…就算我再怎么迟钝，昨天看到你那样气急败坏的闯进来，就知道了吧。因为吃他的醋所以生我的气，一直拒绝我？”  
“…………”  
“嚯嚯~真是好懂啊，我的小律师，还那么单纯的话，上庭的时候不会被对方耍的团团转吗？”  
“你很烦啊！” 祥生用附着着白色长袜的腿顶过去，却被莲扣住了，按在了座椅上，又直视祥生的眼睛。

“……以后要好好告诉我啊…你不喜欢我和他来往，我以后就不那么做了…”  
“…说这种话…简直犯规啊……也不用不来往，takumi年纪还小……就…多照顾照顾他吧……我不介意就是了…唔嗯……”  
两人的嘴唇再次交叠在一起，彼此身体的温度慢慢上升，除了吞咽交换的唾液和舌唇搅动的声音，这架车内再无它声。  
分开彼此的嘴唇，嘴角上还挂着银丝，情柔欲满的春色浮现在两人的脸上。  
莲用手指钩掉了银丝，又轻轻点刮着祥生的嘴唇。  
“他这里可没有你的软哦~”  
“什么！” 祥生瞪大了眼睛，要不是被绑着手，都想给眼前的人一拳了。  
“哈哈哈，逗你的啦~”  
魔鬼！祥生心里大喊。

莲抬起祥生的腿，短裙就顺着这个弧度向后滑，落在了腰间，裙底下的春色一览无遗。莲的嘴唇在祥生露出来的大腿内侧触触点点，将呼出的热气都撒在他敏感的皮肤上。咬着祥生的长筒白袜口，缓缓拉下，为他褪去这一层覆盖物，露出白皙的长腿。唇瓣也随着一同划过皮肤，留下一层薄薄的水迹。

酥麻感和嘴唇的柔软温润，一点点涌向大腿根部，变成刺激着身上器官的快感，祥生难以控制发出丝丝喘息声，身体一阵阵起伏抽搐。胯部的蕾丝内裤被微微顶起，还被前端溢出的前液弄的有些湿。  
感受到莲的目光驻在了自己的裙底，祥生扭动胯部，想让裙摆遮住羞耻的部位。好不容易盖住了一些，又被莲掀了上去，  
“这里的反应告诉我，你很舒服哦~~”  
说话的人低下头，埋在双腿间，隔着内裤轻吻隆起的部位。  
亲吻刺激的部位更加涨大起来，被布料磨的很难受，可是这样挑弄，让那里又痒又酥，带来情欲快感是以往无法比拟的，足以让祥生失去理智，无法抑制的发出声声娇喘。  
“…啊…唔嗯…等…一下…啊……莲…”  
“…嗯？为什么让我停下，不想继续吗？”  
“不是…可以…把这个解开吗？” 祥生摆动了一下被绑着的双手。“我也想……抱着你…”  
莲看着祥生湿润的眼睛，解开了绳子，但是没想到在他解开的一瞬间，祥生突然把他推到，压在了身下，手也被祥生立刻绑住了。  
“哎？”  
“…上次的比试，…还…还没结束呢…大意了吧……” 祥生努力平复刚才的余热。

比试？……哦~是指那个吧，莲想起来，之前去祥生家见他母亲，回来的时候说要比谁是上面。那次自己偷偷在嘴里含着酒，接吻的时候给祥生灌下去了，他马上就失去力气。没想祥生到还记得这件事。  
“嗯~~你那么想在上面吗~那就让你一次。”  
“哎？那么…简单？不打算，再争取一下了？”  
“不了，车钥匙旁边的抽屉，打开吧，有一瓶油” 莲把被绑着的双手环过祥生的脖子，搂着他，“好好做，不要让我太疼哦~”

这次祥生反倒有些不知所措了，没想到莲那么快就妥协了。  
祥生顺着莲的指示拿出了他说的东西。  
“你的车上竟然连这种东西都有…？”  
“专门为今天准备的~”  
祥生想到，之前做的时候，莲总是想的很周到，该做的保护一样都不会少，每次都会不厌其烦的问自己疼不疼，舒不舒服，前戏也很耐心认真的进行，担心做不好会弄伤自己。甚至有几次实在累的没法动了，他还是坚持帮自己做完清洁工作，怕留在自己体内的东西，会对身体有不好。

“嗯？怎么不做了？”  
“莲，为什么这次你不………为什么对我这么好……”  
“哈哈，这是什么问题，我们是恋人啊，” 莲吻了吻祥生的脸颊， “…我爱你, 如果你真的想这么做，我都会听你的…”  
“莲…” 祥生把脸埋在了莲的胸口，像小猫一样蹭蹭。  
“所以你还打算继续……”  
“嗯！要继续…” 祥生直起身，眼神突然变的坚定起来 “虽然可能我没办法做到你那种程度，但是相信我，我会小心不让你太疼的。”  
“呃…” 意外激起了祥生的斗志，这并不是莲想要的结果。

祥生解开了莲衬衫上的扣子，在他肌肤上留下一个个轻吻。 这样柔和的动作也别有感觉，偶然间享受到了祥生青涩又温柔的技巧，莲觉得也不赖。  
“这样，可以吗？” 祥生抬起头问莲  
“……第一次…唔…就做成这样…很不错啊…”  
得到了莲肯定的回答，祥生心里的紧张程度缓和了一些。  
“那…我继续了？” 祥生的手已经搭在莲的皮带上了，但是还在征求他的意见。  
“嗯……” 莲深吸一口气，把身体沉了下去。  
祥生点了点头，解开皮带，刚要褪去最后一层布料，莲竟把绳子解开了，再次把祥生推按在了身下。  
“呼，赶上了，真是千钧一发啊。"  
“哎？！哎？你什么时候解开的啊！”  
“就在刚才啊，还好你绑的没那么死，我也是很紧张的好吧，对不起了~我决定这个位置还是我来做~”  
“所以刚才说的都是在骗我……”  
“爱你这件事，是真的，除了换床上的位置，我都可以听你的。”  
“…你这是在狡辩吧……不过，我也觉得挺奇怪的，刚才…刚才那样做，果然…我还是适应不了…那种角色吧…” 祥生这次决定还是坦诚了。  
“哈哈哈，你只要躺着好好享受就可以了，其他的就让我来做~~”  
“…不要…就算位置不换，我也不能都让你一个人包揽所有……既然都说了，是补偿…” 祥生伸手继续褪掉莲的衣物，让已经有些挺立的胯下之物暴露出来。  
祥生跪坐在地上，握着根部，舔舐顶端已经溢出来的前液，又往下一点点将柱身舔湿，再小心避开牙齿将整个吞入口腔，吞吐着。  
口中的温热湿软，顺从的包裹着性器，仿佛进入了一个温床，很是舒服。口腔的软柔和性器相互摩擦的表面不断发出噗呲水声，刺激着快感的攀升。莲发出阵阵喘息声，看着香肩微露，乳尖通红的祥生认真吞吐自己器官样子，不禁把手深深插进祥生的头发里，用力顶进他的口腔里。  
这样强硬的挺进，让祥生觉得呼吸困难，缺氧得涨红了脸。插的太深，顶的喉咙时不时总想干呕，很难受。但是这证明了他也很有感觉，祥生心里有些高兴。

感受到嘴里的器物一阵抽动，祥生意识到了什么，想要躲开远离，可是头部却被莲压制住了，怎么挣扎也逃不掉，随后涌出的热流都倾泻在了祥生的喉咙里，酸苦的滋味在嘴里蔓延开，被呛的不轻。

“咳咳……笨蛋！……干嘛啊！”  
莲用指尖挑起祥生的下巴，看到他嘴角流下了还没能完全吞咽进去的白浊，便凑过去舔掉了。  
“哎？那可是你的……”  
“…没关系，这样很难受吧，抱歉，我实在不想让你停下来，因为太舒服了，别生我的气，好吗？”  
“…每次…你都那么温柔，很狡猾哎……”

莲笑着撸了撸祥生的头发，就把他抱起来重新安置在自己身边躺下，脱去他的最后一层薄裤。  
沾满润滑剂的手在后穴仅简单的开拓一下之后，就急不可耐的让性器插了进去。  
“啊！…” 穴口传来被突然撑开的胀痛，祥生忍不住叫了出来。  
“很疼吗？” 莲急切的询问祥生，身下的动作都缓和了许多。  
“…这次……进去的好快啊…还没怎么扩张好…” 这次莲变的好像没有以往那样有耐心了。  
“因为刚才你已经帮我做过一次了，我也想快点让你射出来，抱歉，这种事不应该没耐心的…”  
“不要紧…的……继续吧。” 祥生拉着莲的衣服，哀求似的。  
“真的不用再准备了吗？……好吧，听你的。”  
莲继续在紧致的甬道中向前推进。  
“…唔…好紧啊，一个多月…没做了…唔嗯…就变的那么紧了……” 莲一边说着挑逗的情话，一边缓浅的在甬道内抽插。  
“…啊…再快一点…快一点”  
“…别急啊~再适应一下，不然真的要受伤的…”  
“不会的……呃…啊…已经不疼了，让全部的，都进来…我想吃掉你的全部……”  
“哼~…说出那么下流的话来真的好吗？祥~生~”  
“…唔…别这么说……” 祥生又羞耻的把脑袋埋了起来，这幅样子在莲的眼里可爱极了。

“你自己说的，要负责哦，我就不会再忍耐了。”  
抛下顾虑，莲释放了所有被压抑的欲望，在甬道里全力抽插起来。将整个柱身全部拔出后，又用蛮力顶开穴口，让性器快速的插进去，填满。穴口周围被磨的很红，肠壁也传来猛烈的烧灼般的炙热，身下垫着的裙摆都被性器带出来的肠液和润滑剂弄湿了一片，肢体相撞的声音和疼痛交织的强烈快感充斥着祥生的大脑，理智渐渐飘离，身体随心所欲的摇摆扭动着迎合这个疯狂交合的节奏。  
车内两人激烈的动作，带动整个车子也猛烈的摇晃起来，压着的皮质座椅被冲撞的吱呀作响，车头挂着的钥匙左右乱摆，相互敲击发出清脆的乐响。

就在两人情动意乱的时候，这片本只属于他们的静谧之地，却闯入一个不速之客。  
脚步踩碎落叶的声音渐渐清晰逼近，随后一个熟悉的叫喊声传了过来。听到了这个声音，祥生的心像被提起来一样，刚才还揉成一团浆糊般的大脑一下子就清醒了。

"老师——川尻老师——！你在哪里啊？奇怪，明明是他叫我拿过来的啊……怎么不见人。"  
这是takumi的声音！他怎么会来？祥生想到自己和莲现在的状态，要是被他看到了，以后还要怎么面对他……

"…哈啊…呃…等一…啊！…" 祥生想告诉莲，可是还在激情中的身体没有办法好好的表达完整的一句话，就被娇喘声冲的零碎。而且他好像没有发现似的，一直在专注身下的交合。  
祥生用仅剩的一点力气推搡他，终于让他注意到了一点。  
"…怎么…了？……"  
"takumi他…在附近……呃…不要…那么用力了…晃的太厉害了……会被他…发现的…"  
"那是，想让我停下来的意思是吗？" 莲倒好像不在意有人在这一点，"虽然…中途停下来很难受，不过只要你想让我这么做，我一定会这么做的~"

祥生垂下湿红的双眼，显得有些为难。身上交合的热度还远远没有消退，欲望上还在渴求着更多，可是理智上又告诉自己这样是不对的…  
"不想…停下来…轻一点……" 最终情欲还是战胜了理智。  
莲挑了挑眉，吹了声口哨，便把节奏放慢了一点继续推进。  
但是外面takumi的呼喊和走路的声音可没消失，反而越发清晰，逐渐在靠近。

"嘶…又变紧了，明明……自己的弟弟…就在外面…唔……竟然…还能那么有感觉~到底…谁才是…变态啊~” 莲舔弄着祥生的耳廓，低语着挑逗的言辞。  
耳廓传来的湿软以及被一语中的的羞耻感，激的得祥生惊叫了一声。祥生不想承认，但生理上的反应是骗不了谁的，真的很有感觉。

”…那么大声的话~~真的会被听到的哦~…”  
祥生被吓到了，用手捂着嘴，努力压抑自己的声音。这幅样子越发激起了莲的情欲，虽然减缓了频率，但还是每次都故意往最敏感的地方用力顶。  
祥生越来越难以抑制自己的喘息声，心里的惊慌和躯体上的快感凝乱成麻，眼泪止不住的流。欲望被逐渐推向高峰，达到高潮，祥生的腿间涌出一股白浊，全部倾泻在了莲的腹部上。又在活动了几次之后，祥生感觉腹腔里有一阵热流，是莲射在了里面。

莲疼爱的撩拨着祥生额头上粘满汗水的发丝，拉开他捂着嘴发白的手，对上他的嘴唇交换亲吻。

放在一边的手机震了好几下，莲拿起来看了一眼，是takumi打来的，才依依不舍的放开嘴里的温软。

“老师，你让我拿过来给你，人呢？不会放我鸽子吧？我跑来跑去很辛苦的哎。”  
“不会让你白拿的啦，下次月测再帮你补习嘛，你再往左边走过来，看到我的车了吗？”  
“什么？！你要让takumi过来！！” 祥生听到莲的描述，一下子撑坐了起来，都顾不得腰的酸痛跟下身涌出的液体了。  
“哎？什么嘛，哥你也在啊。”  
“我……”  
莲噗嗤的憋笑着把手机递给不情不愿的祥生。

“衣服还合身吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“就是jk套制服啊，老师让我帮他找的，说给你穿的，原来哥你还有这种癖好啊，啧啧……”  
“你跟小孩子乱说什么啊！” 祥生捂着话筒，狠掐了一把莲，但是莲笑的更嗨了。

takumi走到车前，敲了敲车窗。

祥生慌了，想找回自己的衣服穿上，可是找来找去发现都被扔到了车后排，能穿的只有女装，而且也已经被弄脏了……  
莲忍着笑，把自己的外套披在了祥生身上，穿好整理自己衬衫就把车窗慢慢放下了。祥生隐约看见takumi头发的时候，差点呼吸停拍，赶紧把头转向了另一边。  
takumi 把一份包装精致的丝袋子递进了车里，这时候，他们两已经分别坐好在主副驾上了，好似什么都没发生过。

“开车到这种地方来啊，你们在约会吗？”  
“是啊，偶尔也想换个地方不好吗？”  
学校后山是约会的不错选择……个鬼。 takumi想  
“呃，哥？你为什么在看那边，我在这~~”  
“咳咳，我知道，我只是……额，有点重感冒…那个，状态不好…脸太难看了……”  
“这就是，你衣服全都扔到后排，穿着老师外套的理由？” takumi透过前排的缝隙，看到了后排散乱的衣物。  
“嗯，顺便来了一发。” 莲若无其事的说到。

我要鲨了你，祥生心里崩溃呐喊，幽幽的转回头，要不是takumi在，恨不得揪着眼前这个男人的爆锤一顿了。  
“哎~说的也是啊，不然怎么会特地来这种地方呢。”  
祥生看着takumi反应平静的点了点头，觉得现在的高中生真是很可怕……

“ 对了，我上次翘课去跳舞的时候，路过法院工作的地方，看到有个法警，好像和祥生表哥的关系很好的样子哦~~是叫做鹤房吧，因为这个姓氏很少见啊，我一下就记住了”  
“嗯~？” 莲挑起一只眼，耐人寻味的看着祥生。  
“哎？！你什么时候看见的！”  
“前几天吧，那时候你们两坐在旁边的餐厅里，我就偷偷从窗外看，你还帮他擦嘴角粘上的果酱，他是不是把手还搭在你腿上了？ 笑得那个灿烂啊……”  
“没有没有！！别瞎说！！”

“takumi，过两天，我请你吃饭，现在，不好意思，可能要先解决一下家务事。” 莲默默升上了车窗。祥生还看到takumi在外面向他做了个鬼脸，一副看好戏的样子。真想把这熊孩子扔了。

祥生再次被莲扑到，按在了身下。

“那现在，我们就来解决，这个叫‘鹤房‘的问题。”  
“等一下！不是你想的那样，你听我说啊啊！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> “啊…要死了……” 祥生扶着腰艰难爬起来的，看见外面的太阳都挂在正中央了。


End file.
